Let Her Go
is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series. Summary After assigning tasks to each of her friends, Caroline attempts to deal with her current situation as reality begins to set in around her. While spending the day with Caroline, Elena grows concerned when she starts noticing a strange change in her behavior. Meanwhile, Alaric becomes wary when Kai, who has begun experiencing unexpected consequences from the merge, turns to Jo, desperate for her help. Elsewhere, while Bonnie finds herself in an unfamiliar situation, Matt and Tyler contemplate a major life change. And when Damon offers Caroline advice on how to cope with everything going on around her, it forces him to revisit painful memories involving his own mother. Stefan also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (corpse/flashback) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Chris Wood as Kai Parker *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique (flashback) *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (flashback) Guest Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily *Sawyer Bell as Young Stefan (flashback) *Daniel Thomas May as Thomas Fell (flashback) *TBA as August (flashback) Trivia *Episode 6.15 will feature a flashback to the 1800's where we will meet August, Lily and Thomas Fell. We will learn a few interesting details about one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and a familiar name may make an appearance. *This is the first episode of the series to be directed by Julie Plec. She wrote several episodes before, but never directed one. **This is the first episode to be both written and directed by the same person. * This episode will also a feature a flashback of Monique and her relationship with Sarah. *What happens now that Caroline and Stefan kissed?Plec: What's the first conversation you have after your first kiss? Right now, something pretty dramatic has happened so next episode is about judging when and how that first conversation is going to go. *What else can you say about the fallout next week?Plec: The two people carrying the most weight in the next episode is Caroline and Damon. When all said and done, Liz was a surrogate mother and a best friend to him and a lot of what we talk about in the next episode is him being tasked with writing a eulogy and to stand in front of the town and honor his friend. He has a line that says, "This is ridiculous, this is making me have to be a nice person, I'm not a nice person." He's struggling with hero Damon as always, he wants to do right by his friend and fix a mistake in his past with regards to his mother, but is put out of his comfort zone. * Brace yourselves for major heartache, fang fans! As Caroline Forbes quietly grieves the loss of her mother in her own Care Bear way, her friends all rush to her aid; together, they plan a beautiful funeral service to commemorate Sheriff Forbes’ life - her numerous contributions to Mystic Falls as well as her devotion to her extraordinary daughter. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Lily and August. *This is the sixth flashback episode this season. *Tyler, Kai, Jo and Liv were last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. *Monique was last seen in I Alone. Behind the Scenes *As of this episode, Steven R. McQueen will not be credited. * This is the first episode in the series to be written and directed by the same person (Julie Plec). Cultural References * "Let Her Go" is a song by the singer Passenger from the album "All the Little Lights" ''released in 2012. * "Let Her Go" is also a song by Blu Cantrell from the album "''Bittersweet" released in 2003. * "Let Her Go" is also a song by from the album'' "Woke Up With Monster"'' released in'' ''1994. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes